


Battle of the Ages

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: When a battle breaks out between the egos, it's an all out warGood thing all their weapons are foam





	Battle of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had on Tumblr with markistellar about Bing and Chase roping all the other egos into a nerf war
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @bubblegum-borb if you wanna message me!

Chase yelled as a bullet landed a hit to hhis shoulder, falling to the ground. Anti yelled out for Schneep, shooting at any Ipliers that looked like they were about to shoot the doctor. Schneep hurriedly lugged Chase back to the Septic base and patched him up as best he could, sending him back to the battlefield as quickly as possible. 

 

Jackieboyman was in the air, surveying the surroundings and keeping a lookout for any Ipliers who managed to get past Chase and Anti at the front lines. He could see Robbie chasing after Yandereplier, sword in hand, and flew down to help the zombie take him down.

 

Marvin was using a bow and arrow, trying to find the location of Dr. Iplier. If they could take down the other teams doctor they could win! But where was he? Marvin snapped out if his reverie when he caught sight of bubblegum pink hair and ducked behind the nearest rock.  _ Oh god, Wilford was here now? _ He teleported to a tree near the front lines, glad to find Chase nearby. “Hey, Chase! Wilford’s in on it now!” He stage whispered.

 

Chase paled. “We’re  _ fucked _ , dude.”

 

“What are we gonna-” Marvin was cut off by Anti cheering loudly from the other side of the field. 

 

“I fuckin’ got him! Doctor’s down guys!” Chase and Marvin both looked, and, lo and behold, there Dr. Iplier was, splayed out on the ground next to Bim, who he must have been trying to bring back to their base to heal.

 

“Get them!” Jackie yelled from his place in the air, before taking aim with his rifle. “They can’t get back up anymore!” 

 

The Septic egos gave a loud cheer as they all (save for Schneep) rushed to the front lines, the Ipliers doing the same in a last ditch attempt to win, and the two groups clashed right at the territory lines in the center of the battlefield, swords clanging and gunshots ringing as the Septics dominated the Ipliers now that none of them could get back up and fight.

 

Dark watched from the dark forest near the field as all the other egos beat each other with foam swords and darts. A Nerf war, what a waste of time.

 

That said, it  _ did _ look like fun.

 

Dark cracked his neck, picked up the shotgun and rounds he had been given (i.e. they had been shoved into his hands before he even knew what was going on), and ran out onto the field to fight for his team.


End file.
